heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Vol 1 41
:* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * :* :* King Krono - , :* Princess Ingar - , , * Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers * Unnamed subway workers * Dr. Hunt - Archer College seismologist * Mr. Chalmers * Unnamed Archer College trustees and scientists Locations: * :* ::* New York subway ::* ::* :::* :* ::* * Items: * * Nuclear oscillotoron | StoryTitle2 = The Living Diamond | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... Professor X squares off against Jack O'Diamonds as the young Scott Summers watches on. When the Professor's mental powers prove to be superior to that of Jack's, Jack uses his diamond hands to smash a steel girder and send it flying toward Xavier, who ducks out of its path. This causes the roof to collapse, separating them. Jack O'Diamonds still needs Scott to help him and he uses a Cyclotron to bombard himself with more radiation. When the two rush to the Cyclotron building, they are confronted by a security guard whom Jack orders Scott to disarm with his optic blast. Leaving Scott to stand guard, Jack enters the Cyclotron building to use its devices on his own. Inside, he finds a device that bombards him with radiation. While outside, the Professor arrives outside the building just as Scott uses his optic blasts to destroy a jeep full of security guards that are approaching the building. In order to prevent the guards from being harmed, the Professor uses his mental powers to knock them out. Realizing that the Professor survived, Scott stops to let the Professor talk to him. Inside however, Jack O'Diamonds has bombarded his entire body with a full dose of radiation, turning his entire body in diamond. Breaking through the walls to get outside, Jack Winters, AKA Jack O'Diamonds rechristens himself once again: Now calling himself the Living Diamond. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Unnamed power plant guards Locations: * :* Unnamed nuclear power plant ::* Nuclear cyclotron lab | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 20th story * - 13th story * The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 2nd story * - 21st story * - 14th story * In this issue Henry McCoy's middle initial is given as P.. * This issue contains a letters page, Mutant Mail Bag. Letters are published from Frannk Hembeck, Rick Elrod, Bobby Wilson, Saul David, Guy H,. Lillian, Loren McGregor, and Douglas Dams. * credits for Story 1: ** Face Front! ** ... 'Cause Stan Lee's Creative Combo of Roy Thomas and Don Heck has Done it Again!! ** Done What? Don't Bother Asking George Tuska, Inker, or Sam Rosen, Letterer... 'Cause They'll Never Tell! * credits for Story 2: ** Stan Lee Prestigiously Presents a Roy Thomas-Werner Roth Spell-Binding Sensation! ** Thinking Inking by: J. Verpoorten ** Better Letters by: Sam Rosen | Trivia = | Recommended = * The first story is the start of a two-part story that concludes . | Links = }} References